Love In The Sky
by David115
Summary: What would happen if after Ultear casted Last Age's she made Natsu promise to care for Meredy in her place? What would happen you ask? Lets find out! *Lemon*


**Love In The Sky**

**A/N: Why hello their me again with a one shot idea that has plagued my mind for weeks! This will be a Natsu x Meredy story (Only seen like three of these) and the plot is, What if after Ultear sacrificed herself she made Natsu promise to care for Meredy and Natsu agree's. What will happen you say? Lets find out! *Warning Lemon Alert* *Also heavily modified cannon* *OCC Character's***

**Love In The Sky:**

We see our main hero Natsu Dragneel, laying in the middle of a crater. Next to him is Future Rouge, defeated. Howerver this was not enough, The dragons were still on the loose. Motherglare was the only dragon that was defeated, Natsu was now a true dragon slayer. But at what cost. He couldn't move a single muscle. Everything hurt, It hurt to breath, it hurt to move it seemed to even hurt to think. Natsu knew he was fading fast, but what could he do? Natsu could sense all of his comrades dying all around him and yet there was nothing he could do about it. He was helpless to stop his friends from dying, no his family from dying and it was slowly eating away at him. Natsu groaned and looked around as best he could. He see's nothing but the chared ruins of the beautiful city once known as Crocus, The Grand Magic Game's what were supposed to be fun for everybody is now the reason why the end of the world is upon them. Even with seven dragon slayers, it still wasn't enough. Natsu could sense that only three dragon slayers remained. Wendy, Rouge and himself. He knew they were screwed. Natsu then felt himself grow weak, He almost lost consciousness but somehow managed to stay awake. That's he noticed a familiar figure aproach him. It was non other than Ultear Milkovich, The time witch.

"U-U-Ultear." Natsu manages to say through what seem's to be a collapsed rib cage. He smiles dispite the immence pain he was feeling.

Ultear notice's Natsu and gasped. She quickly runs to the dragon slayer's side and assessed his wound's. What she saw shocked her to the core. Natsu was covered in blood, his and Future Rouge's. She could visibly tell that his ribs were broken, cuts, gashes and scratches litered the pinkettes body. His hair was sticking to his face, and his left eye was bleeding heavily. He was dying slowly and painfully, it was a hard thing to look at.

"Oh Natsu. What happened to you?" She says tears briming in the corner's of her eye's. She couldn't help but feel guilty, blaming herself for Natsu's current condition even though she had nothing to do with it.

Natsu noticed this and very slowly and painfully lifts a hand to her beautiful face to wipe her tear's away.

"Dont cry U-U-Ultear *Cough* Im *cough* not *gasp* worth it." Natsu say's smiling at Ultear, trying not to drown in his own blood that was filling his mouth due to the internal bleeding.

This makes Ultear suprisingly angry. "How can you smile during a time like this!? This is all my fault!" She screams sobbing while pressing Natsu's hand to her cheek. Why was he smiling? He knew he was dying so why was he smiling? Was he okay with dying? He's so young, he has his whole life ahead of him and here he is at peace with dying.

Natsu's face hardens suprising Ultear "No, dont you go blaming yourself. None of this is your fault, If anything it's mine for not being strong enough. My family is dead and I couldn't stop it. But I guess if I am to die here, atleast I'll see them again soon." He finishes with his infamous grin, the grin that stole Ultear's heart.

Ultear began to sob harder "No Natsu you cant die, this isn't your fault, you cant leave me because I-I-I..." She is cut off by Natsu's finger being pushed to her lips.

"I know, I've known for a while. I just never knew how to approach it so I let is pass. Look's like I'll never know what life could have been like with you huh." Natsu say's smiling again like an idiot. He knew Ultear loved him, he heard her tell Meredy and Jellal once while taking a walk through the forest. It suprised him and he thought he had some feelings toward's her too, but he was just able to confirm it now.

Ultear began to grow feelings for the dragon slayer during the many times he was at the magic council. During one of these times Ultear noticed the pink haired man, yelling at the 'old gezzer's' ranting on about how they were over reacting about him destroying half a town. His stupid grin on his face the entire time. Ultear couldn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks at the sight of the handsome teen and she definetly couldn't stop her heart from melting when Natsu looked her way and flashed her his infamous grin while waving at her. At that moment Ultear knew she had to have him.

Ultear began to hiccup Natsu was dying, she could do nothing but watch, and then a thought came to mind. The taboo spell Last Age's. A spell that reverse's time at the cost of the caster's life. It could work she could give everyone a second chance, at the cost of her worthless life. A life that has been nothing but trouble, nothing but evil and nothing but suffering. She could give her life and finally atone for all of her sin's, Be free from the guilt and finally be cleansed of all of her wrong's.

Natsu looks up at Ultear and notice's her leaning down. She kissed him. Natsu was shocked but only for a moment, He soon began to kiss back causing Ultear to release an audible moan. It was passionate and loving, conveying all of their feeling's through the simple act. It was bitter sweet. Ultear pull's back and smile's down at Natsu. She let's go of his hand and back's away from him. Natsu is confused by this.

"What are you doing Ultear?" Natsu ask's. A sick feeling starting to form in his stomach, He knew something bad was about to happen, despite the mind blowing pain he was in.

Natsu see's Ultear smiling down at him as she began to glow a golden hue. "It's finally my turn to help someone, I can finally right all my wrong's through this spell... Last Age's.

Natsu's eye's widen in shock. He knew of the spell, he had over heard Ultear talking about it with Jellal once. A spell that reverses time at the cost of the casters life, a taboo spell. "No Ultear you cant, dont do it!" Natsu yells somehow able to get to his knee's despite the unimaginable pain he was in.

"If my life can be used to save thousands of others so be it. My life has been nothing but one big sin. All of my life I have killed, I've killed hundreds of people without batting an eye. Im a horrible person, cant you see Natsu? Now is my chance to be clensed for all of my sins. I can finally be forgiven." Ultear explains while crystal clear tears fell off of her face and onto the black earth below.

The spell was charging fast, the spell was moving to its second stage, Ultear began to be ingulfed in golden light as a multitude of colors surounded her shooting up towards the sky.

"No... No Ultear you cant do it, there has to be another way... THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Natsu bellows towards the sky tears streaming down his face.

Ultear too is crying "Im sorry Natsu this is the only way. I wish their was another way, believe me I do, I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you but sadly fate hasn't given us that option." She smiles and raises her hand towards the sky into the well known Fairy Tail symbol.

Natsu does the same "I'll never forget you Ultear. I promise" Natsu says through sobs.

Ultear feels her heart warm by those words and then a single thought crossed her mind... Meredy. She knew that her adoptive daughter was going to be devestated by the new's, and Jellal was in no way shape or form to comfort her. He was too distraught about loosing Erza to Lucy and knew nothing about caring for another person. He was awkward around the two females so he was a no in comforting Meredy. But Natsu. He knew how to talk to people, he knew how to comfort people and he definitely knew how to treat a lady. So in that moment she decided that she would entrust Natsu to love and care for Meredy in her place.

"Natsu" Ultear says looking into his deep onyx eyes.

Natsu gulps a strange sense of dread started to wash over him "Yes Ultear?" He says. Panting through the pain he was in.

"I have a favor to ask of you. My final request before I die. Will you accept it?" Ultear asks in a godess like voice.

Natsu says nothing. He just nods showing her that he accepts. It was her final wish and he would honor it till the end, no matter what it might be.

Ultear smiles and continues "You remember Meredy dont you? My daughter?" Natsu nods

"I want you to care for her, I want you to love her as you would have loved me. I know it's alot to ask but I dont want to see her life be destroyed by grief. Please promise me that you'll love her. I am confident that you will be able to keep Meredy from griefing over my loss, but I also know you would show her love that no man could ever show her. You can make her happy, make her smile even through the darkest of times. You've done it already, she look's up to you and I think she even has a crush on you. I was actually considering sharing you with her if I made it out of this nightmare. The road ahead will be rough but Im confident that you will be the light Meredy's darkness will need and show her what it means to belong and what it means to be loved. Please do this for me. This is my final wish, Make Meredy happy ." Ultear finishes. Still crying.

Natsu takes in all that was said and lets it sink in. Can he do it? He hardly knew the girl but he'd be damed if he let one of his nakama be desroyed by grief and fall into darkness. It might take a while to grow feeling towards the girl but if Ultear wants this as her final wish, He will honor it. "I-I will. I'll look after her, I'll never let her go and I'll protect her with my life, you have my word." Natsu says. His mind fading into darkness again, eyes drooping down.

Ultear smiles again. The spell was nearing its end soon she will be dead. A memory, but alteast thousands of lives will be saved.

"Thank you Natsu, I know you'll take care of her." She says.

Natsu then grins weakly and collaspses to the floor face first. His injuries finally taking their toll. Death's cold grip was closing in on his soul.

Ultear then looks towards the sky "Mother...Im coming." She smiles as the spell activates shooting a beam of magic towards the sky. Ultear's body began to crumble into dust fading into the night sky. "Natsu...I love you." she whispered as she completly fades. The lives of the deceased began to return and the eclipse gate as well as the dragons and Future Rouge began to glow gold. The draginoid creatures also began to glow and lift off towards the sky disapearing into the night.

Atlas Flame decends from the sky to see his kin lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He sighs.

"My nephew. I hope you will pull through. Your new mate needs you." He says looking to the side to see said girl with bubble-gum pink hair hiding behind a crumbled house staring at the scene with wide eyes. Atlas Flames then blows a stream of flames at Natsu hoping it would clot his wounds and give him a better chance at survival.

"I'll never forget you...Natsu Dragneel." Atlas Flame says as he as well as all of the other dragons, Future Rouge, Future Lucy and the Eclipse Gate disapear from this time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Whats going on?" Asks a confused Gray, rising from the ground.. He knew he died but why was he here, He got up and the vision of his death appeared in his mind startling him. Gray brushes it off and looks for any sign of survivors. He then began walking until he stumbled upon Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Juvia and the other Fairy Tail members.

Gray walks towards the group and says "Hey did you guys die too?" He asks.

Only Gajeel, Laxus, Lucy and a few other nod their heads. Gray then looks around and notices someone is missing.

"Were's Natsu at?" Gray asks concered for his pink haired friend.

Everyone began to panic. He was the one who defeated Motherglare and Future Rouge and probably saved them all. Everyone was injured heavily so they knew that he had to have been too injured to move.

"We need to find him" Says Lucy. Holding Erza who was struggling to stand.

Master Makorov nods "Yes. Who ever can still move help in the search for Natsu we need to find him" He orders.

Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Jet, Wendy, Happy, Lucy and Master Makorov set out to search for Natsu. Little did they know his time was running out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Natsu was still unconscious. His life force was fading at a rapid pace. Natsu heard nothing, he felt nothing and he saw nothing. Blackness is was plagued his mind, it was slowly consuming his body, mind and soul. He was losing the battle to stay alive.

Meredy was still behind the destroyed house. She heard everything. Natsu's promise was all that was on her mind. Truth be told she did like Natsu but never advanced on him due to the fact that Ultear like him. Now Ultear made Natsu promise to love her and care for her, and he accepted. No hesitation iminent in his voice. She began to tear up until she heard Natsu groan in pain. She immediatly was pulled from her stupor and dashed towards the dragon slayer turning him onto his back and lifting his head off of the ground and placing it in her lap.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up please you promised you wouldn't leave me please dont leave me" Meredy cries.

Natsu hears Meredy's pleas and some how managed to claw his way out of the darkness to see Meredy crying. He lifted his hand painfully to cup her cheek. Meredy froze.

"Please dont cry Meredy *Cough* I'll *Cough* be *Gasp* fine *Choke* I *Gasp* promise." He managed to say, fighting to stay conscious

Meredy blushes and squeezes his hand between her cheek and shoulder. She didnt want Natsu to fall back unconscious fearing that he would never wake up again.

"Please Natsu stay awake please, dont leave me alone please I cant lose you and Ultear in the same day, please stay awake for me." Meredy pleas seeing Natsu struggling to keep his eyes open.

Natsu smile "Sure thing Meredy tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you some more, we'll be seeing alot more of eachother now huh." He says looking into Meredy's eye's, Struggling to breath and talk.

Meredy began to cry even harder. Natsu was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't heal him or take his pain, she could share it but she knew he wouldn't let her. She noticed him loosing consciousness and smaked his face lightly. His chest was rising rapidly, hitching every so often as if he was struggling to take in air. Natsu closed his eyes and he stopped moving.

"Im sorry" Were Natsu's last words before darkness took him. He was dead.

Meredy's eyes widen in shock "Natsu, Natsu wake up." She says shaking him lighlty. He didnt respond. "Natsu Natsu Natsu! Please wake up you promised you'd never leave me please wake up I need you please." She yells moving to Natsu's side to place an ear on Natsu's chest hearing no heart beat. She began to panic. Natsu was dead.

"No no no! HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Meredy yells in the hopes that someone would hear her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Is what the members of Natsu's search party heard off in the distance.

Gajeel picked up on this with his sensitive hearing and got the groups attention.

"Guys I heard a voice over there lets go" He says as the group heads to the sound of the voice.

The group follows Gajeel all of the members thinking the same thing.

"Please be alright Natsu"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meredy was in the process of preforming mouth to mouth on Natsu. Scared to put pressure on his chest knowing it was broken. She stops and places her ear on his chest. Nothing. She hears nothing. She began to cry again.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP NATSU'S DYING HELP US PLEASE!" Meredy yelled not wanting to believe that Natsu was dead.

Meredy felt helpless. Her mother and now her guardian were dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Why? Why was the world so cruel? Everyone that she has ever loved was now dead and the one person she loved the most, even more than her adoptive mother was dead in her arms. She cried and placed her head and hands on Natsu's chest. Sobbing is all that could be heard coming from the heart broken girl.

"Meredy!" is what Meredy heard being shouted from a distance. She turned her head and saw Natsu's search party heading her way she shouts "OVER HERE HURRY HE DOESEN'T HAVE MUCH TIME PLEASE HURRY!" Meredy yells. The group is shocked by what they saw. A bloody battered Natsu not moving in the slightest. He was dead.

Laxus saw Natsu and began to feel a surge of emotions as well as Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Jet and Makorov. A member of their family was dead and in a broken state. The horrific scene was enough for Happy to faint and for Wendy to scream out of shock.

"Wendy is there anything you can do?" Gajeel croaks out his throat closing up as he tried to speak.

Wendy look's up at Gajeel with teary eye's "I dont know I can try." She says walking up to Natsu's body and kneeling down to try to heal him.

"Jet, run to the others and bring them here please." Makorov says. Jet nods and speeds off towards the others.

The group heard Wendy begin to cry harder.

"W-What I-Is It W-Wendy?" Laxus asked. Trying to fight the tears.

Wendy looks at him "He has a collapsed lung and rib cage, he's lost half of his blood and I think a rib might have punctured his heart. There's nothing I can do in my current state. I need help." Wendy sobs out feeling like a failiure and feeling that she's let Natsu down. Lucy was stroking Natsu's hair whlie Gray and Meredy held one of his hands. Gajeel was off to the side with a hand on his face crying. Laxus was no better. Makorov too was crying he's just lost a son and Happy was still unconscious from fainting at the site of Natsu and is currently being held by Laxus.

"You guys what are you going here!?" Yelled Lyon of Lamia Scale followed by Chelia and Jura.

Wendy notices Chelia and yells to her "Chelia-san I need your help please hurry!" Tears falling from face.

"Why wha.." Chelia is cut off by Natsu's current state. She gasps and immedietly moves next to Wendy and the two began to see if they could save him.

Lyon notices along with Jura and both are shocked by Natsu's current state. The laughable, lovable idiot that they've all come to know and love was dead. Lyon notices Gray crying and places a hand on his shoulder. A few tears leaving his eyes. Jura stands to the side and closes his eyes and salutes Natsu, Showing respect to the fallen hero.

"Wendy Chelia how's it going? Is Natsu responding?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Niether Wendy nor Chelia relpy both are in deep concentration. "Let them concentrate Lucy" Gray says shakely. Lucy nods and continues to stroke Natsu's hair.

The rest of Fairy Tail arrive at the scene and immedietly feel dread. Natsu Dragneel the heart of the guild, was currently lying on the floor motionless while two healers struggle to bring Natsu back. Every member breaks into tears. Erza walks over to Lucy and says.

"Is he...Dead?" Erza's voice dying by the end of her sentence.

Lucy nods and continues to stroke Natsu's hair. Charla walks over to Wendy and began to rub her back crying like all of the others. Lisanna broke down and began crying while holding Happy who was given to her by Laxus who was comforting her. Erza then wraps her arms around Lucy and cries. Levy walks over to Gajeel and embraces him, he gladly accepts. Pantherlily was off to the side sitting on a pile of rubble not letting anyone see him cry. No one had dry eyes. Their most valued member was now dead.

Just as everyone was about to give up hope they heard coughing and gasping coming from Natsu's body. Everyones head sprang up at the noise and looked Natsu's way. Meredy was the first to speak.

"Natsu Natsu please stay awake dont leave me please." Meredy pleas sobbing like a child.

Natsu manages to move his eyes her way and smiles while squeezing her's and Gray's hand.

"Dont *Cough* worry *Cough* these two *Gasp* got me." Natsu manages to say looking at both Wendy and Chelia with a smile.

He then looks over at everyone and says.

"Dont worry you guys *Gasp* I'll be okay" Natsu says smiling reassuringly. Pain iminent in his voice.

The guild seems to calm slightly but know Natsu is not out of the woods yet. Natsu then closes his eyes, which throws Meredy into a state of panic.

"No no no! Natsu wake up please dont leave me alone I need you please Natsu wake up." Meredy sobs squeezing Natsu's hand.

Everyone is shocked by this. She needs him? Just what did they miss. But now was not the time for those questions Natsu was still in trouble.

Wendy and Chelia stop both exhausted. Chelia collapses only to be caught by Jura. Wendy then puts a hand on Meredy's back and says.

"He's just asleep Meredy-san he just needs rest. We've done all we can do, only time will tell if Natsu pulls through or not." Says Wendy smiling sadly.

Meredy nods still crying. Wendy then hugs her shocking Meredy. Meredy hesitates for a few seconds but soon hugs back and began sobbing again.

"I-I dont want Natsu to die. I need him, He promised he wouldn't leave me. I cant lose him and Ultear too." Meredy sobs into Wendy's shoulder. Wendy herself couldn't hold back her own tears.

Gray's eyes shoot open when he hears Meredy say that Ultear was dead. He lets go of Natsu's hand only for Natsu to frown visibly, causing Gray to smirk and grabs Natsu's hand again. Natsu's smile returns to his face. Gray then looks at Meredy an says.

"Meredy. It was Ultear that saved us all wasn't it." He was extremly sad that UI and her daughter Ultear had to save him, from Deliora and from deaths clutches. Meredy nods and mutters "Last Age's". Makorov's eyes widen in shock.

"You mean she reversed time allowing us to live?" He asks

Meredy nods again and hugs Wendy tighter. Ultear was dead and nothing could be done for her. Makorov then speaks again.

"Well since Natsu is stabilized we should move him to a better location for recovery." Everyone nods and stands. Gray and Gajeel hoist Natsu and begin to move him very carefully, with Meredy not far behind.

As everyone starts to move Makorov looks towards the Lamia Scale wizards and says.

"You have my thanks all of you. Especially you young one. If your guild ever needs anything, anything at all dont hestitate to ask. You gave my child back to me, I cant even begin to describe how grateful I am." He then bows before the wizards tears, falling off of his face.

Jura smiles "Its fine Makorov we are all family, we've been through so much together so its the least we could do. Dont dwell on it too much we know you would have done the same for us if we were in your position." Jura finishes bowing back to Makorov.

Makorov simply looks up, nods and walks away. Jura smiles as well as Lyon and the now awake Chelia.

"Lets head back" suggests Jura. Lyon nods and lifts Chelia bridal style causing said girl to blush.

Today was only the beginning.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Makorov's departure from the Lamia Scale wizards, He saw Fairy Tail being swarmed by royal guards. He thought they were going to arrest all of them, but was shocked when they all kneeled before Natsu, taking him and rushing him over to the castle, with all of Fairy Tail hot on their heels.

Once at the castle the king greeted them and explained how thankful he was to Natsu, Ultear and all of the wizard guilds that helped in the defence of Crocus. The king then invited all of the guilds to a party as thanks to their efforts.

All of the guilds accept and attend the party as not to be rude towards the king. They all dress in fancy royal attire, and head down to the ball room to party. The party was very enjoyable for the most part but the Fairy Tail wizards were constantly thinking about Natsu's condition. Erza had a chance to catch up with Kagura and Milliana while Sting and Rouge got aquainted with Gajeel and the other dragon slayers. Yukino was offered her spot back at Sabertooh and accepted happily jumping into Sting's arms causing him to blush. As the party raged on the entire group of wizards finally had time to relax, even though Natsu was still badly injured they knew that he would want them to enjoy themselves. Not grief over his current condition, it was almost as if Natsu was watching them making sure that they enjoyed themselves.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meredy was currently sitting by Natsu's bedside, He was covered from head to toe in bandages, her head was laying on his chest. Letting his steady heart beat lull her to sleep. She had one of her hands intertwined with his and was crying silent tears. She just wanted Natsu to wake up and protect her from all of these dark thoughts that she was having. She loved his warm embrace, his muscular body and his unwavering loyalty and courage. He would only shift slightly or mumble incoherent things in his sleep which would make her smile.

"Please be okay Natsu" Meredy mumbles quietly.

She then hears the door swing open, She looks towards the door to see Gray and Gajeel walk in with a tray of food. Gray sets the tray down on a table while Gajeel walks over to Natsu and places a hand on his forehead.

"Fevers getting worse" Gajeel says outloud. A frown plastered on his face.

Gray sighs and looks at Meredy and gives a sad smile and says.

"This food is for you Meredy. Thought you might be hungry." Gray smirks as well as Gajeel when they hear Meredy's stomach growl.

Meredy blushes and looks away while grabbing a piece of bread off the plate.

"Thank you" Meredy says quietly.

Gray smiles and places a hand on her shoulder causing Meredy to tense up.

"Were all here for you Meredy, You know the king said that he would expunge you crimanal record for your effort of saving Natsu." Gray says in a sweet calm voice.

Meredy's eyes widen in shock. She clasped her hands over her mouth and started to cry tears of joy. She then looks at Gray then at Gajeel only to see them smirking. She then leans over and hugs Natsu crying softly into the crook of his neck.

"Gihee, When we get back to Magnolia, Master said that you could join the guild since you seem to favor Natsu so much" Gajeel says smirking.

Meredy blushes and looks away. "Thank you" she says shyly. Both Gajeel and Gray grin and head for the door.

"Well dont forget to eat and take care of Natsu for us hmm." Gray says exiting the room.

Gajeel followed suit, not before saying. "Were all family now, dont you forget that." He smirks and leaves the room.

Meredy nods and kisses Natsu's forehead. "You hear that Natsu? We can finally be together without worry. I dont need to hide anymore so we dont need to be be a secret." She says to Natsu.

As she was about to get up but Natsu unconsciously pulled Meredy onto his chest and keeps her there. Meredy blushes and tries to free herself but Natsu was just too strong, even in his current condition. He released a satisfied groan and relaxes with a smile on his face. Meredy stops struggling and relaxes on top of him. She kisses his chest and whispers a goodnight to Natsu before sleep claimed her.

Little did she know Master Makorov was in the door way smiling at the two. _"Well Natsu, It seems you've finally have grown up. Taking on a promise without regret nor worry, Im proud of you my child" _And with that he walks out of the room silently closing the door as not to disturb the pair.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"How are they doing" asks Erza looking towards Gray, Gajeel and Makorov.

All three men smirk and jesture for the guilds to come over quietly. As the guilds crowd the door way the all see a heart warming sight. A sleeping Meredy ontop of a sleeping Natsu, Natsu had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist while Meredy had her hands on either side of her head on Natsu's chest. Both with very satisfied smiles on their face. Almost everyone "Aww's" at the scene but soon leave to give them their privacy. Makorov is the last to leave as he gives one last glance at the teens and smiles while closing the door. Natsu was becoming a man and he knew Natsu was destined to do great things in his life.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That was six weeks ago. Natsu still has not awaken from his coma, and the guild was getting worried. They've all seen Natsu get hurt in the past but nothing like this. It horrified them even further when Porlyusica came to aid in Natsu's recovery, What she discovered wasn't good. A completly shattered rib cage, a collapsed lung, a pucture wound in his heart, half of his blood was gone, massive internal bleeding, twenty seven broken bones in toatal and his left eye had a laseration at the corner of his eye. He may never see out of the eye again. Even Porlyusica the supposed human hater couldn't help but shed a few tears for the dragon slayer.

On the bright side. Porlyusica's medicine was helping with Natsu's recovery, He was responding a little better every day to outside stimulation. Meredy throughout these six weeks has never left Natsu's side. She rarley ate and hasn't had a chance to clean herself, not wanting Natsu to wake up and be alone.

The guild learned of Natsu's promise from Master who just knew of if it somehow, and Happy who has been comforting Meredy through out these six long weeks being Natsu's best freind and all. The guild was shocked to say the least. Natsu, the idiot, fight obsessed, food loving, childish maniac, That the guild has all come to know and love, had made such a big decision. Taking on the life of one person for the sake of another. It appalled the guild to no end but just accepted it, They would question Natsu at a later date.

The guild hall that belonged to them before the Tenrou island incident, was now theirs again. A gift from the mayor for the quote on quote "Pride of Magnolia". The guild happily accepted and was now glad to finally have their home back.

As the day went on the usual Fairy Tail antics were underway. Drinking heavily for some, fighting fellow guild members for others and tending to your families needs was all that was going on at the moment. That is until the infirmary doors opened and a frowning Meredy walked out of the room with a sleeping Happy in her arms. She heads towards the bar and takes a seat whilst placing Happy in her lap.

"May I have a glass of water Mira?" Meredy asks politely.

Mira then smiles and cheerily replies "Sure thing!" Mira's happiness rubbing off on Meredy causing her to smile.

Kinanna then walks over to Meredy and takes a seat next to her.

"So how is he?" She asks. Everyone was concerened for the pink haired dragon slayer.

Meredy frowns "Same as always." She replies glumly. Since the Grand Magic Game's events, Meredy has become a member of Fairy Tail. Getting her guild mark on her left shoulder in pink. Also her criminal record was erased from existence making her free to do as she pleases. Also on a more embarrasing note she was able to choose a last name for herself not being given one...we can all guess who's she chose. Just then Mira comes back with a glass of water and a sandwich.

"Here you are Mrs. Dragneel." Mira says giggling like a school girl along with her friend Kinanna and her sister Lisanna.

Meredy blushes and takes the glass and sips it quietly. "Why do you have to be so embarassing Mira?" She questions. Meredy in the six week's she's been in Fairy Tail feels a connection with all of these people, even though she hasen't left Natsu's room since today.

Mira continues to giggle and sets off to serve more people. Lisanna then takes her place and says. "Aw its okay Meredy I think its cute. I always thought I would become Mrs. Dragneel some day but you beat me to it." She winked Meredy's ways causing her to blush again.

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy motion Meredy to come over to their shared booth. Meredy looks at Lisanna and she smiles and motions her to go. Meredy gets up and heads over to the table taking a seat next to Wendy and Gajeel.

"So whats up?" Meredy asks. The group shrugs.

"Just wanted more company." Erza says smiling.

Meredy too smiles and the group soon begins to chat the day away. Meredy began to open up to the group, telling them of her past and what she was up to those seven years she was gone. She also shared or rather was forced by all of the females to share her feelings for Natsu with them, wanting to know every juicy detail. This caused Meredy to resemble that of a tomatoe. As the day went on Meredy found herself smiling and laughing. She finally felt like she belonged, she finally had family who love her for her and best of all she finally had a man who would wisk all of her troubles away. Protect her, love her and be loyal to her through thick and thin, through life and through death. She just knew it. She smiled and continued her talk with her new family. She knew Ultear would be proud. Unknowing to the entire guild a miracle was about to happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

An unknown thud was heard from the upstairs infirmary causing everyone to freeze. No one dared moved a muscle, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The whole guild was plagued with silence. The doors to the infirmary creaked open and everyone watched with batted breath.

"Geez who died? Why is it so quiet?" Comes a familiar voice from upstairs. "Aw man did we get the old guild hall back!?" The voice shouts.

Water could be seen pooling in every members eyes. As a familiar mop of pink hair could be seen upstairs. Steadying themselves on the railing was non other than Natsu Dragneel. Smiling down at his family, his famous grin that the guild had come to love was plastered on his handsome face, which had a lightly growing beard on it. Yup going six weeks without shaving does that to a person. He continues to smile until a blur of pink springs up from downstairs and tackles him in a hug.

Natsu was suprised by this but let it happen. He landed with a loud thud and groaned in pain. Meredy immediately realises what she's done and tries to get off of him only for Natsu to pull her back down.

"I've missed you" Natsu whispers in her ear. Rubbing her back soothingly

Meredy gasps and begins to cry onto his chest. Her savior was finally awake and seemed to be fine. Relief washed over her and her emotions ran wild.

"Thank you." Meredy says through sobs.

"For what?" Natsu asks confused.

Meredy looks up at him and smiles. "For keeping your promise and not leaving me." She says, happiness etched all over her face.

Natsu then blushed, never has heat ever been noticed by him, But as soon as those words left Meredy's mouth he felt a warm feeling flow through his whole body. Natsu then felt a more primal instinct flow through him, the need to love and protect, his dragon instincts.

Natsu's right eye then morphed into reptillian like slit and a growl left his throat. Meredy is shocked by this and was about to ask Natsu what was wrong, but Natsu's lips crashing onto hers blew all of these thoughts away. Meredy moans as soon as their lips connect, in those moments the pair forgot all about the guild who were watching with wide eyes and blushes. As the kiss continues Natsu's hands move their way down Meredy's figure and make their home on her ass, giving it a light squeeze. Meredy moans in Natsu's mouth and Natsu takes this as an oppourtunity to shove his tounge in her mouth causing Meredy to moan yet again. Both teens were lost in eachothers taste, the only thing that mattered at the moment was the other. Tongues swirled around, bodies were fondled and feelings were embraced. As air became scarce the duo seperates, their tounges being connected by a thick bridge of saliva. Both are panting heavily still lying on the floor. Lust, want and need present in both parties eyes, this soon fades as whistles, cheers and squeals erupt from downstairs.

Natsu and Meredy both spring to their feet, blushes currently covering their faces. Natsu then smiles and rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

"Hahaha, sorry guys instincts took over there for a sec im good now though." Natsu says sheepishly.

Meredy gets up and stands behind Natsu, to embarassed to show her face. Natsu then began to walk down stairs, causing Meredy to gasp and run over to Natsu and grab onto his scarf like a child would to their parent. She was scared that if she let him go he would disapear and leave her alone again. Natsu notices this and stops.

"Its okay Meredy. Im not leaving anytime soon, I promise." Natsu said in a loving voice. Shocking the guild as well as Meredy. Meredy nods an continues to follow Natsu.

Natsu made it all the way down stairs and was greeted by Laxus and Makorov. He smiles at the two and they smile in return. Makorov is the first to speak.

"Natsu my son you gave us quite the scare back there and im so thankful that you managed to pull through. If you would have passed im sure that this guild would have fallen appart. You are the heart of the guild and I want you to know that we all here at Fairy Tail love you." He finishes tearing up as well as Natsu and pulls him in for a hug.

"Thanks gramps. I love all of you guys too. I dont know what I would've done without you guys." Natsu replies.

The whole guild was touched by these words. Makorov lets go and smiles. Laxus then steps up to Natsu and smirks.

"I missed you too...brat" He says smirking.

Natsu too smirks and hugs Laxus. Elfman then gets up on a table and yells.

"ITS MANLY TO HUG YOUR FAMILY!" The whole guild erupts into cheers and rushes to hug Natsu.

Makorov then smiles "LETS PARTY!" He bellows causing another round of cheers.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After getting hugs from everyone, Natsu then takes a seat with Meredy at the table she was sitting at before he woke up. Natsu grins at everyone.

"So what have I missed?" He asks. His smile never fading. Natsu was just so happy that he was given a second chance and was determined not waste it.

Gajeel smiles wickedly "Gihee, nothing much Natsu. What I really want to know is what happened upstairs with Meredy a few minutes ago." His grin never faultering.

"Yeah flame brain it looked like you were about to go at it for a second. Im glad you didn't though, no way im letting you have sex before me." Gray says smiling.

"Yes Natsu do explain. It looked like you forced yourself onto her for a second." Erza chimes in cracking her knuckles.

The whole table laughs when they see Natsu pale and hold up Happy as a shield. Happy paled also that his friend was about to give him up to his worst nightmare. Natsu looked over at Meredy who was blushing with steam coming out from her ears. Natsu then realises that he's on his own.

Natsu gulps and began his explination. "Well you see Erza when Meredy thanked me for keeping our promise, I felt a warm sensation run through my whole body. I guess my dragon instincts kicked in and I kissed her." He was laughing nervously and sweating like crazy.

"If it helps I enjoyed what he did up there." Meredy chimes in shyly. Blushing up a storm.

Erza seems to soften. "Your lucky your injured Natsu. Also I missed you." Erza replies with a smile.

"Yeah we all did" Says Lucy and Levy in unison.

"Hai, Natsu-san" Wendy and Juvia say cheerily.

Natsu then looks towards Wendy and hugs her, tears streaming down his face shocking the tables occupants.

"W-Whats wrong N-Natsu-san?" Wendy stutters out.

"T-T-Thank Y-Y-You. You saved my life you and Chelia, Im forever in your guy's debt." Natsu croaks out.

Wendy smiles and hugs him tighter. "Its okay Natsu-san we only wanted to help. Were all glad your okay" she says.

Natsu lets go and sits up. He looks down at himself and chuckles. He looked like a mummy, He was wrapped from head to toe in bandeges. His left eye was covered by medical tape. His mouth was free only his left eye was covered. He had his scarf wrapped around his head and had on his regular trousers and no sandles because of his feet being wrapped in bandages. He touches his left eye and flinches.

"What's wrong with my eye?" He asks concerned.

Wendy frowns "I guess during your fight Mother Glare of Future Rouge must have cut your eye somehow. Porlyusica-san said that she'll come in another week to check on your eye." She says sadly.

Natsu then puts a hand on Wendy's head and smiles. "Its okay Wendy. If I lose sight in my left eye so be it. Im just happy that im alive, and that I get to have more fun with all of you guys. I love you guys more than you'll ever realise." Natsu finishes with a smile that has never been seen before. This smile was warm and reassuring. Very un-Natsu.

Erza as well as the other began to tear up. She pulled Natsu in for a hug.

"You idiot, what have you done with the real Natsu." Erza chuckles.

Natsu hugs back. "He grew up. When I died I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, and I realised that maybe my life needed a change. I'll still be the idiot that you all love but I'll be more catious and I'll actually be using my brain more often." He says laughing sheepishly.

Everyone sweat drops at this because Natsu was just insulting himself. Natsu and Erza pull away and begin to relax.

"I think I'll like this new version of Natsu but I'll be fine with either one" Gray says.

Natsu smiles and lounges back in his seat. Closing his eyes and taking in all of the voices of his family. Meredy sees this and gasps thinking that Natsu was falling uncoscious.

"Im okay Meredy" Natsu says soothingly.

Meredy blushes and looks away shyly. The girls squeal at how cute she's being and hug her.

"HEY NATSU! COME HERE FOR A SEC WILL YA!" Natsu hears being yelled from across the room. He looks toward the sound and sees Cana and Mirajane at a table and gets up to see what they need.

"I'll be back Meredy" Natsu tells her kissing her forehead causing her to blush and again to be smothered by hugs.

Lucy then smile deviously "So Meredy you going to tell Natsu that you guys are practically married?" She says slyly causing everyone to laugh.

Meredy blushes ten shades of red and looks away. "I dont know" she mumbles. She then looks at Natsu and sees him blushing while rubbing the back of his head, Cana was smiling seductively at him and pulled his face into her massive bust.

Meredy gasps and looks over at Cana with a killer intent. The group soon feels a massive amount of rage leaking out of the pinkettes aura. Gray began to chuckle nervously.

"Heh heh everything alright Meredy." He says nervously.

Meredy grips the edge of the table and the wood began to creak. She grit her teeth as not to lunge towards that drunken hussy and show her who Natsu belong's too.

The tables occupants look towards Meredy's death glare, and had their jaws touching the floor at what they saw. A blushing Cana had Natsu's face smashed against her massive bust while Mirajane giggled behind them. Cana then releases Natsu and whispers something in his ear as well as Mira. Whatever it was it caused Natsu to have a nose bleed and steam to come rolling off of his face. Natsu then walks back to the table dazed and confused. He sits only to be tacked by Meredy and kissed roughly. She shoves her tounge in his mouth causing him to groan. She then runs her hands along his chest scraping her nails along the way. She then pulls away and sucks harshly on his neck leaving a bright red mark. Meredy then looks at Cana and Mira who are as shocked as the rest of the guild and shouts.

"He's mine dont even think you can take him from me you hussies." Venom was laced in every word.

Mira and Cana smile, Cana then walk over to the table to see Natsu passed out, swirls could be seen in his eyes. Mira head towards a lacrima vision screen and turns it on. Cana then slams a photo down on the table.

"Oh come on Meredy there's more than enough of him to go around." Cana says suggestively.

The table looks at the picture and gets mixed reactions. The female's turn into radioactive tomatoes with blood gushing out from their nose. Gray feels envy towards the dragon slayer, while Gajeel was unfazed being on the same boat as Natsu.

The picture was of Natsu's not so little member. It was him in the infirmary with his pants gone and his 8 inches of man (not fully erect by the way) hanging free. Meredy was shocked and aroused by this photo at the same time, but soon became enraged that a woman that was not her knew of Natsu's gift. Hell she didn't even know until just now!

Meredy was about to lash out until Mira's voice comes through on a microphone.

"Hello everyone. Me and Cana have a photo we would like to share with you guys. If your a woman take notice and if your a man then look away or be shocked." Meredy pales she knew what was coming. Mira then puts the same photo that Cana had on the screen for everyone to see.

Every women's nose erupts in red and began to eye Natsu like a piece of meat. The men however were more along the lines of "My Pride!" or "Why Mavis why!?" Even Mavis was not sparred the nose bleed.

The guild erupted into complete and utter choas. Meredy was kicking ass and taking names. No one was safe from her wrath. By the end of it all atleast half of the guild was unconscious. She walks back to her table still pissed. Sparring there lives because they have been so nice to her. Natsu was still passed out, Mira and Cana walk over to Meredy and begin laughing.

"Dont be mad Meredy its all in good fun" They chuckle.

Meredy "humph's" in reply. Causing everyone to chuckle. Natsu began to groan and he got up rubbing his head.

"Man today was crazy" He said confused.

Natsu then notices the stares the women are giving him and feels uncomfortable. Gray then grabs Natsu and shouts.

"What the hell flame-brain how'd you get so hung! Im at 8 inches fully hard and your at 8 inches soft, Tell me what pill you took so I can get me some" Everyone began to laugh at the two's antics. Natsu is confused but then realises what Gray was getting at. He grins.

"Sorry droopy eyes, Its all natural and all Meredy's. Every male dragon slayer is gifted like I am so im not the only one." He says outloud. Meredy blushes at hearing Natsu say that his manhood is all hers, but feels pride at his words.

Said male dragon slayers puff their chests out and smile. Soon many of the single females rush Gajeel and Laxus only to be stopped by Cana infront of Laxus and a trap created by Levy for Gajeel. Natsu laughs and notices Meredy squirming.

"Whats wrong Meredy?" Natsu asks worriedly.

Meredy smiles due to Natsu's worried expression towards her, but nervousness soon settles in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know how to tell Natsu that they practically were 'married'. Meredy then takes a deep breath and steels her resolve, She looks at Natsu and grabs his hands.

"Natsu I have something I need to tell you." She says nervously.

Natsu started to worry. _"Crap did I mess up, Did I say or do something wrong?" _Natsu then sighs. "What is it Meredy" he says.

"Promise you wont hate me" Meredy says shakily.

Natsu's eyes widen and looks Meredy straight in the face. "Theirs nothing you could do that would make me hate you, please tell me whats bothering you." He demands a little forcefully.

Meredy again takes a deep breath and says. "Well since the Grand Magic Game's, I've become a member of Fairy Tail and have had my criminal record expunged." Natsu interupts her.

"Wow Meredy thats great! Why would I hate you for that?" He asks a little hurt that Meredy would think that he would hate her for joining the guild and having her criminal past erased.

Meredy notices his hurt expression and panics.

"No no, Its not that its just when I became a citizen of Fiore I didnt have a last name. I never knew the one I was born with and Ultear never gave me one. So when they asked what I'd like my last name to be I chose... *mumble*."

Natsu didn't hear the last part "What did you say Meredy? I didn't hear ya." Natsu says.

Meredy blushes "I...picked...your last name." She tells Natsu waiting for him to respond.

The table became deathly quiet and the occupants were waiting in anticipation for Natsu's answer. Meredy began to fluster and felt her heart sink when Natsu paled. Erza was about to beat Natsu into the ground for rejecting Meredy but stopped when she heard him speak up.

"Y-You chose my last name?" Meredy nods and looks away. She was hurt and Natsu saw this and leaned over and hugged her.

"Its not that im embarassed to have you carry my last name, Its just I dont want people gettin the wrong idea. I mean we both have pink hair so I dont want people thinkin that were sibblings, I've never been seen with a girlfriend before so people might think your my sister or something." Natsu says rubbing the back of his head clearly flustered.

Meredy breaths a sigh of relief and looks at Natsu and smiles "So you dont mind?" She says hopefully.

Natsu smiles and kisses her "Nope not in the slightest, but if anyone says your my sister I'll have to murder them." He says with a smile.

Meredy explodes in crimson imagining that she and Natsu were siblings. A forbiden love that would've been so wrong but oh so kinky. Natsu smiles and hugs her. The group continues to chat talking well into the night. Natsu began to feel sleepy and wanted to head home.

"Well guys I think im goin to turn in for the night, I'll see you guys tomorrow for sure." Natsu says grinning. Meredy began to squirm clearly wanting to ask something. Natsu notices and picks her up bridal style.

"Of course you can come to my house Meredy" He says cheerily. Meredy burried her head into Natsu's chest as he ran toward the guilds door.

Gajeel then stands and yells for Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu turns around and Gajeel continues

"Remember the fertility trick our dragons taught us." He says.

Natsu immedietly gets what he's leaning towards and sniff's the air around Meredy. He almost snapped at what he smelled. Meredy's arousal was overwhelming him. He nods and heads home with Meredy in his arms carrying her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Erza looks at Gajeel with a raised eye brow.

"Gihee, Its a trick us dragon slayers know. It allows us to control the fertility of our sperm so we dont get our mate pregnant. I know Natsu is going to get some when he gets home, Meredy is as horny as a school girl right now so I just gave him a little heads up." He finishes smirking.

Erza began to blush until Gray shot up from his spot.

"Hell no, No way am I letting squinty eyes getting laid before me. Im gonna go kick his ass" He says about to run after Natsu, untill Erza's gauntlet clad fist collides with his face.

"Sit down Gray I think Natsu's earned it" Erza says smiling.

Laxus then walks over to Gajeel and yells franticaly in his ear.

"Come on man you got to teach me that trick, that would make life so much easier." He pleas.

Gajeel gets annoyed by this and screams back.

"Quit yellin in my ear ya bastard, booze chick probably wants to get knocked up by you so who cares. Besides it'll take forever to teach you that trick." Tick marks visible on his head.

Cana spits her booze on Freed causing him to knock into Evergreen, hitting her glasses off of her face in the process turning Elfman and Bixslow to stone. Gray was being dragged into an empty storage closet by Juvia who had a perverted smile on her face. Erza and Lucy began a heated make out session causing Gajeel and Laxus to leak blood from their nose's. Levy and Cana then run towards their respective man and start to beat some sense into their perverted skulls. Happy decided to stay with Lisanna for the night not wanting to be scarred for life by what he might see or hear.

As all of this was going on Makorov was watching from the balcony with a smile on his face. "_Hasn't been been this lively in here in a while. Natsu you truly are the heart of the guild my boy"_ The brawl was escalating at a rapid pace but Master could care less. He was just happy that his son was okay...and was about to become an official man. Blood can be seen coming out of his and Mavis's nose's.

Fairy Tail was back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Natsu is currently walking a trail in the forest towards his shack. Meredy is still in his arms blushing. It was quiet but a comfortable kind of quiet. Meredy was thinking about something, something that was eating away at her. Was Natsu only being nice to her because Ultear told him to? She wanted Natsu's feelings to be genuine not forced so she decides to take a ahot in the dark and ask him about it.

"Hey Natsu I need to ask you something important." She says.

Natsu stops and looks at her. "What is it?" He asks.

Meredy takes a deep breath "Are you only taking care of me because Ultear told you to?" She looks away not wanting to see Natsu's reaction. She is startled when she feels something wet fall on her cheek. Natsu was crying. Meredy began to feel guilt and shame for asking that question. Natsu then kneels on the floor and places Meredy on the ground.

"Am I that bad of a person that you would think I would toy with your feelings like that? Do I look like the type of person to use people? Why would you think that about me? I actually do like you, scratch that I love you. I know this is too fast but I dont care. My inner dragon is calling for you, your the one it wants. It wanted Ultear in the beginning but when it saw you, it beckoned me to take you. Both of you, but now only one of you." Natsu finishes sobbing visibly.

Meredy immedietly hugs Natsu, crying also. "Im so sorry Natsu. I never ever would think those things about you. Its just you moved on so fast. I guess I never stopped to think about your other half. Please forgive me." She pleas.

Natsu calms and looks at her. He captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Telling her that her forgives her. This kiss was not lustfull but one full of love. He pulls back and smiles while pressing there foreheads together. "Its okay I forgive you. Lets go my place isn't that far from here." Natsu says.

Meredy smiles and feels Natsu lift her off the ground. Continuing to carry her to his house. Meredy was already soaking through her panties and being alone with Natsu at his house was not helping. She was so lost in her train of thoughts she didn't even notice the nice looking shack or being placed on her feet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Natsu's house was very cozy looking. Dark gray carpet, very soft to the touch. A black leather sofa and sectional with a nice black oak coffee table complimenting the furniture nicely. More black oak furniture was around the living room. Small tables, chairs, shelves and a lacrima vision t.v mounted on the wall. Red drapes trimed in black lined his windows all tightly closed. His kitchen was small and cute. A cast iron stove, sink,refridgerator, cabnits and a pantry all complimented the space nicely. Also a black oak dinning table with matching chairs was tucked away in a corner. Meredy smiled at the house and noticed Natsu looking away shyly with a blush on his cheeks. _"He looks so cute!"_ Meredy squealed in her head and hugged him.

"Your house is perfect" Meredy says reassuringly. Natsu hugs back and whispered in her ear.

"Our house. Don't think im going to let you stay away from me. Your 'Mine' don't you forget that." His possesive side clearly taking over.

Meredy blushes and looks at the clock, 7:43pm. She then looks at Natsu who was walking down the hall.

"Im goin to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home, feel free to explore a litte. Im cookin you dinner when I get back." He says dissapearing into the bathroom.

Meredy began to blush at the image of a naked Natsu in all of his glory. She then shakes her head and began to explore the rest of his house. He walks into a room only to see what looks live souvenirs from all of Natsu's mission. They all lined the the walls and Meredy smiled and exited the room. There were some closets with blankets and towls in them at the end of the hallway. She then stops at Natsu's room and walks in. A king sized bed with red sheets, pillows, blankets and a red dragon plushie is what Meredy first saw. She giggles at the toy and continues to look around. A closet with all of Natsu's various clothes was at the far wall next to a window. A sun roof was on Natsu's ceiling making his bed iluminate in thr moon light making the scene look of that out of a romance novel. She blushes and goes through his dresser. Finding socks, underwear, tee-shirts and condoms? In the dresser. This made Meredy suprisingly angry. _"Natsu better still be a virgin. I am so its only fair that I get him first. No sleeze bags better have been in that bed." _Meredy thinks angrily glaring daggers at the bed. The room was plain but a good kind of plain. Red walls trimmed in white, With thick black wool drapes covering the window in his room.

Meredy is then tackled into the bed by an un seen force. She opens her eyes and is silenced by soft hot lips. She gasps but then notices the familiar pink hair and relaxes. She kisses back and moans when she feels Natsu begin to undress her. He takes her cloak and pants off first. Then removes her shirt with a little help from Meredy and sits up to take in all of her half naked glory. Meredy blushes and resists the urge to cover herself up, her red bra and panties in view. Natsu then grabs her breasts kneading the soft, firm globes of flesh with upmost care. Meredy then began to writhe in pleasure, she began to thrash about on the bed moaning extemly loud. He then kisses the tops of them causing Meredy to gasp and arch her bach. Natsu then began dragging his tounge down her entire body causing Meredy to moan even louder his tounge was scortching hot, leaving a burning trail in its wake. When he reached her legs her lifted them up and began to lick his way up, stopping to kiss and lick her dainty feet. Meredy was going crazy, Natsu's simple actions were turning her into a moaning and panting mess. Natsu stops and goes back to Meredy's mouth to kiss her again. He pushes his tounge into her mouth making Meredy moan. Their tounges slide against one anothers causing both teens to moan. After a few minutes Natsu pulls away. Meredy whimpers in response, wanting Natsu to return to his previous ministrations. He gets up off of Meredy and heads towards the dresser.

Meredy's eyes bug out of her head. _"Oh my Mavis. Is he going to get a condom? Please, For the love of Mavis please yes!" _Meredy mentally screams, already dripping with anticipation.

She is soon hit in the head by a soft wad, and looks at the object in shock. It was a plain black night shirt. A 'FEMALE' night shirt. Meredy then looks over at Natsu strangely and he grins.

"Get dressed so I can cook, Im starving!" He yells running out of the room shocking Meredy.

None of their previous activities seemed to even effect the dragon slayer. Meredy releases a sigh and pouts. She puts the simple black night shirt on and walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Ready to grill Natsu about the female night shirt and about the box of condoms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meredy enters the kitchen and sees Natsu looking into the fridge, humming to himself calmy. Meredy began to blush _"Were acting like a couple, a real married couple."_ She thinks happily. Natsu notices her presence and turns around food in hand.

"Ready for the best meal you've ever tasted?" Natsu asks excitedly.

Meredy smiles and nods, then she pushes Natsu against the counter and looks directly into his onyx orbs. Confusion present in them.

"Everything alright?" Natsu questions.

Meredy says nothing and continues to stare. Natsu began to feel uncomfortable and sweaty. _"Damn I just showered." _He thinks. Meredy then grips his forearms tightly and speaks.

"Natsu~" Meredy says in a sickley sweet voice.

Natsu gulps "Y-Y-Yes D-D-Dear?" Natsu at this point was trembling.

Meredy's eyes became foreshadowed by her hair as continued to speak.

"What. Are. You. Doing. With. Female. Clothes. And. Condoms. In. Your. Room?" Meredy demanded.

Natsu pales. _"Crap she's gonna get the wrong idea about the shirts when I tell her." _Natsu gulps and responds.

"Well the condoms were for a couple of girls I've been with in the past but they never made it past my mouth, they always past out before I could do anything else I swear dont kill me!" Natsu begs on his hands and knees.

Meredy became angry again, he grip tightening on his forearms, kneeling down next to Natsu. _"How dare those sluts taint Natsu's bed. I'll kill them when I find out who they are." _She thinks maniacally. "What about the shirts?" Meredy demands in a strict voice.

Natsu gulps and prepairs for the worst. "Well their Erza's and Lucy's, they stayed at my house a couple of times and would sleep with me in my bed. They wanted something comfortable to wear so I bought them for them. Im telling the truth please dont take Natsu Jr. from me please." Natsu finishes begging.

Meredy's aura became darker and began to seethe anger. She then caught Natsu trying to crawl away and grabs him by his hair, causing Natus to scream like a girl. A memory of something Mira told her the first day they got back to Magnolia currently present in her mind.

"Natsu lets have a chat shall we?" Meredy says in a slow demon like voice.

"KYAAA!" Natsu screams. Natsu was about to recieve a punishment worse than any Erza has ever given him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Flashback:_

_Meredy was currently sitting at the bar drinking a glass of orange juice. She was worried about Natsu and was not allowed to see him while Porlyusica was checking on him. She was annoyed that she couldn't see Natsu but let it go. _

_Mira then walks over to Meredy and takes a seat next to her, deciding to take a small break. _

_"Hows it going Meredy?" Mira asks sweetly. _

_Meredy blushes and mumbles shyly. "Im worried about Natsu."_

_Mira smiles and replies "Your not the only girl" A pink blush present on Mira's cheeks._

_Meredy looks at Mira confused "What do you mean im not the only girl?" She asks scared that Mira was his girlfriend._

_Mira giggles and says "Well your not the only girl that has a crush on Natsu, I think every girl in Fairy Tail has or at one point had a crush on Natsu." Her blush still on her gorgeous face._

_Meredy blushes "Wait so does Natsu have a girlfriend?!" She screetches._

_Mira shakes her head "No, no girl has ever had the guts to ask Natsu out. Only Erza and Lucy have. They once sleept at his house for a whole month. They even slept in skimpy clothes to try to seduce Natsu, but it didn't work and they gave up." Mira finishes._

_"I though Lucy and Erza were an couple!" Meredy exclaimed._

_"They are, but they thought that they would snag Natsu for themselves but failed. I've even tried to seduce him with Lisanna. Cana has tried to date rape him by getting him drunk and even little Wendy tried to ask him out but fainted." Mira giggles._

_Meredy then shoots glares at all of the Fairy Tail women. "Skanks" She thinks._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Meredy's little episode Natsu was tied to a chair scared for his life. Meredy was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. She then looks at Natsu and Natsu knew he was looking at the devil himself.

"Nothing ever happened between you three...Right?" Meredy asked strictly.

Natsu nods furiously "Yes yes they tried to seduce me but I never gave in, and those girls wont be here ever again I swear." He pleas.

Meredy smiles and cuts him loose. Natsu sighs in relief, and goes back to prepairing dinner like nothing ever happened. Meredy was watching Natsu contently. Natsu was putting two good looking steaks on the fire and was currently cutting veggies. Meredy is suprised by Natsu's culinary skills.

"Wow Natsu were did you learn to cook?" Meredy asks.

Natsu smiles "Well Mira and Erza forced me too learn how to cook back when they were still rivals. They wanted me to have them both but I always played dumb and ignored them." He says sheepishly.

Meredy pouts at the mention of Mira and Erza but ignores it. Natsu then began to cut potatoes into thin circles and drench them in a sause he made. As the smell of the cooking Meredy's mouth began to water. She then barely noticed that Natsu still hasn't shave and face palmed.

"Natsu you do know that you forgot to shave right." She says.

Natsu smile a says "Yea I know I like how it looks so I kept it. Why does it look weird?" He started to rub the stuble on his face **(A/N: Imagine Gildart's beard.) **

Meredy blushes, It did make Natsu look more masculine. What he was wearing didn't help. Nothing but a pair of loose sweat pants and Igneels scarf wrapped around his head again. No bandages were on his body except for the one over his left eye, scars littered his body adding to his sexyness. "No you look good." Meredy replies.

Natsu grins "Good, foods almost ready so be prepared for the best food-gasm you've ever had!" He yells.

Meredy blushes and waits quietly for Natsu to finish. After twenty more minutes, Natsu began to set up the table with plates, forks and napkins. Meredy then took a seat and waited for Natsu to serve her. Natsu then sets a delicious looking plate of food infront of her that made her fall for Natsu even more.

The plate consisted of a 22oz steak medium rare seasoned with salt, pepper and butter, A light salad with red wine dressing and scalap potato's. **(A/N: OCC I know deal with it) :p **

Natsu then serves himself and sits down too. Like the gentleman he is, he waits for Meredy to take the first bite. Meredy notices this and "eeps" cutely and fumbles around to try and eat a piece of the steak. She manages to take a bite and stops dead in her tracks. Natsu sweat drops.

"Is it that bad?" Natsu asks sadly thinking he messed up.

Meredy comes back to reality and moans very erotically, causing Natsu's sweat pants to tighten.

"Dear Mavis Natsu this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She yells.

Natsu smiles proud at his accomplishment and began to eat himself. **(A/N: Not literally) **As dinner went on the two began to get to know each other better. Natsu told Meredy about all of his Fairy Tail adventures, Igneel, how he got Happy and about the little bits and pieces he remembers of the Fairy Tail women trying to seduce him. Meredy in return explains her time with Grimoire Heart, stories about Ultear and even the little pieces she remember from her childhood. The two realise that they actually had alot in common, both lost their parents at young ages, both were found by guild and both had pink hair! Atleast thats what Natsu found cool.

After dinner was done Natsu took the plates and began to clean up while Meredy relaxed on the couch. Meredy's sweet tooth began to kick in and she looked towards Natsu.

"Say Natsu what do you have for desert?" She asks innocently.

Natsu then felt his instincts kick in and his eye morphed into a slit once more, Meredy just put the last nail in the coffin. He then walked seductively up to Meredy and pinned her to the couch. He leaned into her ear, his hot breath tingling her smooth skin.

"I want to taste you for desert." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Meredy began to whimper and blush. Her breathing was going ragged and she couldn't think straight, she squeezed her thighs together looking for some sort of friction. Natsu then whispers again in Meredy's ear.

"Im going to taint you innocence tonight" After this sentence left Natsu's lips Meredy pre-maturely came, turning on Natsu even more. Natsu then scooped up Meredy in his arms and bolted to his bedroom, both ready for what was about to happen next.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

***Warning Super Sexy Lemon Alert***

As soon as the bedroom door was kicked open, Meredy was pinned to a near by wall and Natsu had begun his attack, starting the assault on her neck. Sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, Meredy moved her head to the side, allowing Natsu more access. She was starting to feel light headed moans were escaping her lips like water leaving a broken water line, just Natsu sucking on her neck had her ready to cum. She now understood why those women never got the full Natsu treatment. But Meredy would be damned if she didn't have Natsu inside of her, so she steeled her will and continued.

Natsu's tounge and lips were so hot, Meredy thought that she would have burn marks on her neck but in reality it was Natsu applying his magic into his tounge and lips to heat them up for even more pleasure for his partner. Natsu learned how to put magic into his body parts during a mission with Lisanna when he was sixteen, but thats a story for later now it was just him and the woman he knew he loved.

Natsu stopped sucking on Meredy's neck and moved to capture her lips. Meredy moaned on contact and began to kiss back. The kiss was hot and passionate, the two were lost in each others embrace not caring about anything but the other. Natsu then began licking Meredy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Meredy gladly opened her mouth and began the small scaled war. It was a very wet and sloppy kiss but niether pinkette cared. Lost in eachothers taste, whether it be Natsu's taste of smoke and cinnamon or Meredy's taste of citrus and bubble gum. Both teens knew that they couldn't get enough.

Natsu then snaked his hands down Meredy's arms, stomach, hips and finally rested them on her generous back side. He gave her ass a harsh squeeze, causing Meredy to squeal. Natsu then grabbed a handful of her ass and lifted her up on the wall. Meredy responded to this by moaning and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Natsu then began to kiss Meredy more roughly, loosing the battle of staying in control of his desires. Meredy could feel her lips being ravanged by the dragon slayer and it turned her on something fierce. She could tell that her panties were not doing a good job at soaking up her juices because she could feel the warm liquid running down her legs. She's been horny ever since Natsu kissed her back at the guild and knew that she would get the rough pounding she wanted, a pounding she knew no man could ever match.

As the two continued to kiss, Natsu moved his hands to her breasts massaging the soft flesh through her thin shirt feeling her nipples pebble against his palms. Meredy broke the kiss when Natsu placed his hands on her breasts and closed her eyes and began to enjoy the feeling of the dragon slayers warm hands on her mounds. Natsu restarted the attack on Meredy's neck causing the pinkette to writhe in pleasure.

After giving her neck proper treatment, He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped her bare breasts. Growling as his hands made contact with the soft perky orbs. Meredy released a startled gasp and arched her back pressing her breasts further into Natsu's hands.

"Natsu your hands feel so good." Meredy moans out, pleasure clouding her mind.

Natsu smirks and leans into her ear, licking the shell of it and sucking her earlobe into his mouth. Meredy moans at this and began to tremble. The pleasure was taking over, she was about to cum just from the simple actions. Noticing this Natsu whispers sexily into her ear.

"I see you were naughty enough not to wear your bra. Such a naughty little girl, you'll have to be punished." This was the breaking point for Meredy, as she let loose a scream, eyes rolling in the back of her head, tounge lolling out of her mouth as her juices exploded from her core. Not being able to be contained by her panties.

Natsu smirks and walks over to his bed with his love in his arms while whispering huskily.

"Such a light weight." Meredy still not coming down from her orgasm could only twitch in response.

Natsu placed his lover on his soft bed and moved the red dragon plushie down under the bed. Natsu smirks and says.

"Wouldn't want Igneel Jr. to see what Im about to do to you now would we?" A sexy glint began to form in his lust clouded eyes.

Meredy after coming down from her pleasure induced high, she smirked and nodded panting heavily, feeling another coil beginning to wind in her stomach.

Natsu crawled over her caging her head in-between his arms, looking into Meredy's half lidded eyes losing himself in the process. He leaned down and captured her lips in a hot kiss. Meredy began dragging her hands down the slayers chest, loving the feel of the firm soft skin. Natsu growls and grabs her shirt ripping it off of her body. Meredy gasps and immedietly covers herself. Natsu growls at this and sits up. Meredy was looking to the side blushing heavily.

"Please dont look im embarrassed." She says shyly.

Natsu growls again. "I want to see you, your so beautiful Meredy. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Please dont be ashamed of your body its perfect, everything about you is perfect." He says in a sexy deep voice.

Meredy blushes and takes in a deep breath and drops her arms. Her good sized breasts coming into full view. Natsu finally got a good view of her entire naked body. Her pale white skin, her long pink hair sprawled out onto the bed and her impressive bust with small pink areolas. Her thighs were crossed preventing Natsu from seeing her womanhood but he would get to that later, right know he was focusing on the task at hand.

Natsu not wanting to waste any more time, heated his entire mouth to an unbearably hot tempeture and lowered onto her left breast taking the perky nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercly on the nub. Meredy on contact let out a long moan and arched off the bed.

His mouth was so hot it was unbearable. She soon became a mess. A panting, moaning, thrashing and writhing mess. Pure pleasure was taking over her senses. Natsu was so good, everything he did pulled her closer to her end and she was loving it. Natsu then grabs onto her right breast and began to roll it with his palm, kneading the globe skillfully, drawing out even louder moans from the pinkette. Meredy tangled her hands in Natsu's pink locks forcing him to stay were he was, never wanting the pleasure to end.

Natsu then bit down on Meredy's nipple drawing blood and a scream of pain and pleasure from the woman under him. He smirked and switched breast, after licking the blood off of her nipple sealing the wound in the process. He gave her right breast the same treatment switching from breast to breast. Indulging himself on her sweet taste.

"You taste so good" Natsu says making Meredy whimper. Natsu playing with her breasts got her close to another orgasm, but it wasn't enough. It was still out of reach and she needed it NOW.

"N-N-Natsu please i-i-im s-s-so c-c-close." Meredy pants out. Felling her third or fourth orgasm approching painfully slow. Natsu smirks and trails a hand down to her thighs and to her moist cavern. He squeezed his hand inside of her closed thighs and slipped a single finger into her tight hot core. This ended Meredy. Her head snapped back to the bed and her back arched like a bow. A silent scream left her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth.

Natsu felt his ego flare up at his sex skills, being able to make the women under him cum so easily was a major attraction. He then discarded his sweats, throwing then into a dark corner of the moon lit room. His erection painfully stiff in the confines of his boxers. He waited patiently for Meredy to finish, wanting nothing more than to start pounding her into oblivion but he resisted the urge too so and just watched her. After two minutes Meredy recovered and smiles at Natsu.

"That was amazing" She panted out with half lidded eyes.

Natsu smirks and pumps the finger that was still inside of her a couple of times. Meredy immedietly screams in pleasure, thrashing around on the bed, not even trying to silence her screams. Natsu smiles and pulls the finger out and brings it to her mouth, wanting her to have the first taste. Meredy then without hesitation takes the drenched finger into her mouth and began to suck and lick the diget, moaning at the taste. Natsu's erection then twitches painfully in his boxers and he then moves down her body, heading to were that godly smell was emitting from.

Kissing her jaw line, ghosting kisses along her neck then moving down to the valley in between her breasts causing Meredy to moan. Natsu continues his journey stopping to pay extra attention to her naval dipping his tounge inside making Meredy squirm. He then reaches her thighs and takes in a long inhale. Her arousal assaulting his senses causing him to go into a frenzy.

"Open" he commands, Causing Meredy to moisten even more.

Merey opens her thighs hesitently, her perfect pussy coming into view, pink curls complimenting the organ nicely. The nice looking slit which Natsu knew could not get even more beautiful was overflowing with her juices turning him on even more.

Natsu then goes in for a taste only for Meredy to squeeze her thighs together. Stopping him from moving.

"W-wait i-i haven't showered or shaved in six weeks its dirty, Let me take a shower first." Meredy says flustered and embarassed.

Natsu releases a throaty growl and forces her thighs open, eyeing her slit. He then blows extemely hot air into her opening causing Meredy to scream. After this, he spreads her lower lips, revealing the perfect pink flesh to his eyes and says in the sexiest voice she's ever heard while making direct eye contact with her.

"It's okay...Im not a picky eater." As this sentence left the pinkettes mouth, Meredy lost all control of herself and sprayed Natsu in the face with cum. An ear piercing scream leaving her mouth.

Natsu smirked and licked the juices off of his face. It was mostly sweet with a tart after taste. He looks at Meredy one last time before diving in for the best meal of his life.

Natsu started at an unrelenting pace, savagley eating the virgin out without mercy. Meredy was in total europha, she's never felt this amount of pleasure in her life. Yes she's played with herself, she was a heathy young women after all, but all of those times paled in comparison to Natus's tounge skills.

"Ah Ah Ah! Natsu dont stop!" Meredy screams. Pulling on his pink locks with one hand and the other hand finding its way to her own hair, riding out the pleasure.

Natsu thought she would pull the hair out from the roots but pressed on loving the sweet taste of her nectar.

Thrusting, curling and flicking his tounge inside of Meredy's pussy was soon becoming too much for the poor virgin, and she felt a tsunami of pleasure wash over her putting her previous orgasms to shame. A silent scream left her mouth as her tounge lolled out. Natsu however never stopped his ministrations, loving the overflow of juices emerging from her entrance.

Natsu then stops and allowed Meredy to recover, cock still confined in his underwear. He wanted to fuck her senseless so bad but he wanted her to cum as many times as he could make her, he was worried that his stanima might not be able to keep up so he got an idea.

Natsu layed on his back and pulled Meredy over to him. Meredy who has just come back down from heaven is confused by this. She kneels next to Natsu's head and he says in a commanding voice.

"Sit on my face" Meredy's sex moistens yet again and not trusting her voice does as she's told.

Lifting her drenched core over her lovers face, dripping with cum, lowered herself onto the dragons slayers face. Natsu then reinitiated his previous actions. Meredy was not at all ready for this and let out a scream. She began to ride his face, moaning in pure carnal pleasure. Natsu's tounge began to tease her g-spot, flicking the area multiple times before running his tounge along the spot causing Meredy to gush even more. Humping his face, Meredy was completely lost in the pleasure.

"Ah ah ah, N-N-N-Natsu i-i-m g-g-gonna c-c-c-um!" Meredy screams as another tidal wave of pleasure takes her. Black spots formed in the corners of her eyes as she gives Natsu's face one final hump and cums, drenching Natsu's face.

Natsu began to drown in her fluids, loving every minute of it. Her sweet warm nectar was addicting, but it was time for the main event. Time for them to seal their love.

Meredy falls limp, resting her head on Natsu's shins trying to catch her breath. Natsu was licking her thighs, cleaning them of Meredys orgasm. After about five minutes Meredy calmed and she rolled of Natsu and onto her back, legs spread waiting for Natsu to enter her.

Natsu then gulps. _"This is it. I hope I don't screw up"_ he thinks. Natsu's never made it this far so he doesen't know what to expect.

Natsu then hops off of the bed and drops his drawers, reaviling his massive 10 inch erection. Meredy's eyes widen in shock. _"Its even bigger than it was in the picture, thick too...will it even fit?" _These were all the thoughts running through her head until Natsu's voice beckoned her attention.

"We dont have to if your not ready. I'll wait." He says in a sweet voice, smiling at her. On the contrary, Natsu wanted to fuck Meredy into the ground but if she wasn't ready he would wait. He didn't want to force her too.

Meredy smiles at Natsu's kindness and says. "No I want this...Its just...Its so big." Her face turning red at the statement.

Natsu blushes also "You think?" He asks. Natsu never was one to boast not even to Gray, that comment at the guild came out of nowere. Never did Natsu brag about his size but he most definetly could.

"Yes, I doubt anyones could match." Meredy says. She then looks into Natsu's eyes "Please...Make love to me." She tells Natsu.

Natsu at that point snapped, He pounced her and began to kiss her fiercly, probably bruising her lips. Meredy moaned and reached a shacky hand out to grab hold of his erection. She took Natsu in her hands and began to stroke him softly, loving the softness and the heat it gave off.

Natsu groaned and stopped kissing Meredy and let his head fall into the crook of her neck, moaning with delight. Meredy didn't know what she was doing, but Natsu's reactions were telling her that she was doing something right. She then squeezed his erection softly, eliciting another groan from Natsu. Natsu was on cloud nine, Meredy's warm soft hands were driving him crazy, he wanted to climax so bad but held it off as to insure her gives Meredy all of him.

Natsu then bit Meredy's neck causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure. It was hard enough to break the skin, and little red droplets could be seen falling from the wound. Natsu began to suck on the bite mark, licking it in the process. After the wound stopped bleeding Natsu sat up and positioned himself at Meredy's entrance.

He looked into her eyes rubbing his hardness against her moist cavern causing Meredy to moan and arch her back. Natsu then gulps.

"Ready?" He asks softly. Meredy was. She wanted this, more than anything. To become one with the man she loved was all she wanted. She didn't care if they were rushing into things. Natsu loved her she was sure of it and she loved Natsu thats all the conformation she needed. Taking in a deep breath she answers him.

"Yes. Im ready...just please be gentle its my first time." A blush forming on her face as she confessed her purity.

Natsu smiles. "I know. Its my first time also so dont worry." He says sweetly.

Natsu the grabs both of Meredy's hands after positioning himself and intertwines his fingers with hers. Their love for eachother was about to be shown in the ultimate way.

Natsu slowly pushed himself inside of Meredy's virgin entrance, loving the feeling of her warm, soft, moist and tight opening forming around his cock. Meredy however was feeling discomfort and pain from having Natsu's giant lenghth and girth penetrate her. Meredy was probably as tight as a woman could get. A silky vice is all it could be described as. Meredy was still in discomfort but pressed on knowing what was waiting for her on the other side.

When Natsu reached her maiden hood he stopped and looked into Meredy's eyes silently asking for the final okay. Meredy couldn't speak and only nodded, bracing her self for the pain she was about to feel, but it was all to no avail.

Natsu gave a sharp thrust of the hips groaning as he sheathed himself inside of Meredy, destroying her hymen in the process. Meredy gave out a scream of pain, it was like no pain she's ever experienced. Tears began to fall off of her face, Natsu notices this and leaned into her ear and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear while playing with her breasts, trying to distract her from the pain. Natsu was having a hard time controlling himself, she was so warm, wet and tight he felt like he would cum at any second but held it off as to insure Meredy's own pleasure.

Atleast ten minutes have past and Natsu was at his wits end. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to make her scream his name NOW. Meredy who was still at discomfort gave an experimental roll of the hips and immedietly gave off a pleasureable scream.

"NASTU! POUND ME!" She screamed to the heavens, red in the face at her choice of words.

Natsu broke, he pulled out untill barley the tip remained inside and rapidly buried himself back inside, causing Meredy to scream. Natsu set off at a berserk pace. The sound of skin slapping skin and wet squishing noices along with Meredy's screams of pleasure is all that filled the room.

"So fucking tight." Natsu groaned out. Meredy was too loving the pleasure, she felt as if her insides were being rearranged inside of her.

"AH AH AH. NATSU IM GONNA FUCKING CUM!" she managed to scream out as she clamped around Natsu's cock and came.

Natsu just growled and flipped her on her back and lifted her hips off the bed and began to pound into her from behind. Meredy had no time to recover and just took the savage pounding that Natsu gave her. Meredy couldn't controll the sounds that were coming from her mouth. Moans, groans, screams and mewls of pleasure is what was exiting her mouth.

Natsu stopped which made Meredy whimper. She looked back at Natsu and came on sight. Natsu looked like a wild animal, his hair was a mess clinging to his forehead and even wilder than usual, his eye was glowing red and had a reptillian like slit in it, his muscles seemed to be even more defined and had a thin sheen of sweat was over them but his heat was what turned her on even more. It felt like she was standing next to a furnace and his cock felt like a scolding hot piece of iron was inside of her only adding to the pleasure.

"Get on you hand and knees and pull your hair over your shoulder." Natsu demands. His voice sounding like that of a real dragon.

Meredy whimpered and did as she was told. As she got in position she noticed Natsu rip the bandage that covered his left eye and gasped. Natsu's eye seemed to be fully healed it was even glowing the same color red as his other eye. She was soon ripped from her thoughts as a sharp slap was delivered to her ass causing her to gush onto the bed while moaning. Natsu then began to carress her ass until he gave it another slap and repeated the process making Meredy draw closer to her orgasm. Deciding to worry about Natsu's eye later she just started to bask in the pleasure.

Meredy was panting at this point every time Natsu's warm strong hand came into contact with her soft doughy behind she gave off an arousing moan, the soft flesh rippling with each hit. Pure carnal pleasure running through every vein in her body. Natsu then postioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in not without burying two finger deep inside of her anus.

Meredy threw her head back, tounge lolling out of her mouth with saliva dripping down her chin as this happened, a long drawn out moan leaving her lips. Natsu's pace was unrelenting, pounding into the woman without mercy. Meredy couldn't contain her moans and didn't even care enough to do so.

Natsu then began to pump his fingers inside of her ass at the same pace he was pumping into her core, causing Meredy to have another mind blowing orgasm. This however didn't stop Natsu. He kept up his ministrations without stopping. Meredy began to chant Natsu's name like a broken record.

"Yes yes yes YES!" Meredy screamed as Natsu used his free hand to smack her ass causing Meredy to tighten around him.

Natsu smiled and continued his assault. Smacking her ass with one hand, pumping two fingers into her ass while pounding into her wet hole was driving Meredy mad. Her moans were music to Natsu's ears but he was growing tired of this position. Natsu stopped causing Meredy to groan, he then flipped her onto her back and threw her left leg over his shoulder and began to pump into her again, only from this angle it stimultated and different of Meredy's pussy.

"OOOH! Natsu harder. faster. please." Meredy screamed. Natsu smiled and did what she asked.

Natsu picked up the pace while leaning over to kiss Meredy. Meredy accepted the kiss and the two soon began to french kiss like there was no tomorrow. The pleasure was again becoming too much for Meredy so she pulled away from the kiss and let loose a scream, once again tightening around Natsu causing him to groan. The pleasure was also taking over Natsu and he knew he didn't have much time, so he pulled Meredy on top of him and said in a husky voice.

"Ride me." Meredy squeaked. She didn't know how to ride someone nor did she know what to do. Yes, she's heard perverts talking about women riding them from the various places she's bee but actually trying it was nerve racking, but if that's what Natsu wants she would try her best to please him.

She placed her knees on either side of Natsu's waist and lifted herself off of Natsu's burning horn only to slam back down creating a wet slapping noice.

Both teens moaned simultaneously, Natsu grabbed Meredy's breast's while Meredy sat up straight and rapidly began impailing herself on Natsu's raging cock. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, along with Meredy's moans and the occasional grunt from Natsu. Meredy didn't know how she was doing or what she was doing but Natsu's moans and his twitching cock gave her a slight proud feeling, being able to turn her man into puddy.

_"Damn, how is she this good?"_ Natsu thought. Meredy had him ready to blow, it was coming up fast and he couldn't hold it any longer.

Meredy was still impaling herself on Natsu's cock and was feeling a burning sensation in her thighs, she was growing tired.

"N-N-Natsu i-i-i cant g-g-go on a-a-any l-l-l-longer" She moans out. Her mind being clouded by pleasure.

Natsu grunts in response. "J-just a l-little l-l-longer, I-i-im about t-t-to cum." He manages to say through gasps.

This caused Meredy to go into a frenzy. He was close and she would make this the best orgasm he's ever had. She picked up the pace, slamming herself onto Natsu's pelvis like a piston. Lewd squishy noises being echoed throughout the room.

"I want it! I want it! I want it!" Meredy screamed out. Her own climax approaching rapidly.

Natsu was finished. He gave one upward thrust causing Meredy to scream and came deep inside of her, filling her to the brim with his white milky seed.

Meredy felt the thrust and the extreme burning sensation inside of her womb and threw her head back and clamped around Natsu's cock, milking him even further.

Meredy fell ontop of Natsu's chest, hearing his heart beat going wild. Natsu then wraps his arms around her wasit and sighs.

"That was great." Meredy pants out.

Natsu hums in reply and lifts Meredys head to look at him. Their eyes meet and Natsu moves in for a kiss. Meredy moaned but the kiss ended all too soon for her likeing. She whimpered when he pulled away and Natsu looked into her eyes and said.

"I love you." Meredy gasps and clasps her hands over her mouth tears escaping from her eyes. Natsu continues.

"I know this is probably too fast for you, but dragons take love very seriously. When a dragon finds that special someone, the one that they want to spend the rest of their lifes with they mark them, marking the person as their own. We dragons also mate for life. So I need to know, will you alow me to mark you as my own? Will you allow me to love you for all eternity? Will you stand by my side through thick and thin, through life and through death?" Natsu finishes looking away not wanting to face rejection.

Meredy immedietly lunges forward and hugs Natsu tightly crying into his chest.

"Yes. I would be honored to have you mark me as yours. I love you too please mark me, I wouldn't want any other man in my life. Not after what you just showed me." She says sitting up to smile and Natsu.

Natsu to smiles and props himself up on his left elbow while his right hand cups her neck. A red magic seal began to form on her neck and Natsu's eyes turned fully red. He also began to chant something in a dragon like voice.

**"With this seal I combine our souls as one. Our love never faultering till death do us part." **As he finishes a bright red light flashes and Meredy feels a warm tingling sensation on the right side of her neck and shutters. The light dissapears and Natsu's magic seal is tatooed onto her neck.

"Its done." Natsu says before he passed out.

Meredy smiles and kisses Natsu on the forehead, Natsu Jr. still inside of her.

"Goodnight my love." She says before sleep claims her. Both bodies being bathed in moon light.

***Super Sexy Lemon End***

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As the sun rose against the horizon we see a small hut located in the forest begin to come into view. A sign that read 'Natsu and Happy' could be seen and soft snores could be heard emitting from the house.

Natsu and Meredy were still laying on the bed, in the same positon they finished their 'lovers dance' in. Meredy began to stir and groaned, her lower regions were very sore and her neck and ass were killing her. She brushes a hand over the right side of her neck and gasped at the feeling, it felt hot and it almost pulsed like a steady heart beat. Meredy got up off of Natsu and moaned when Natsu Jr. slipped out of her, feeling a little empty. Meredy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself, then headed to the bathroom to examen her battle scars.

As Meredy walked into the bathroom she was blinded by the light coming through the window. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and looked into the mirror, what she saw amused her. She had hickies, bite marks all over her neck and torso and the distinctive mating mark Natsu placed on her last night on the right side of her neck. She laughed to her self. Meredy finally felt whole with Natsu in her life, the void Ultear left was filled in by the dragon slayers love and she couldn't be happier. She decided a hot bath would soothe her aching muscles so she went into Natsu's room again to see what other female clothes Natsu was forced to bye for Erza and Lucy.

Meredy made her way inside of Natsu's room and saw Natsu was still fast asleep. She smiled and made her way to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and sat various female undergarments, all of whitch still had the price tags on them.

_"Bitches. Making Natsu spent a fortune on you. Ha, atleast I got him first." _She thought. These pieces of clothing were pretty expensive so she didn't want any of them to go to waste.

Meredy picked out a pair of black panties and a matching black bra. She then looked into the second and third drawer and picked out a pair of pink sweats and a white long sleeved shirt, seeing as it was 7:30am and 18 degrees outside.

"Stupid winter." Meredy mumbled. She then heard a yawn coming from the bed and turned to see Natsu sitting up rubbing his eyes. He looks her way and smiles.

"Morning beautiful." He says. Meredy blushes at her current state of dress... nothing... the blanket was on the floor. Meredy blushes but doesen't cover up remembering what Natsu told her last night.

"Morning to you too." She says smiling. "How do you feel?" She asks.

Natsu stretches and looks out the window. "I've never felt better." He says. He then laughs at Meredy's current state. Meredy pouts at this.

"Whats so funny?" She asks, arms crossed under her bust.

Natsu continued to laugh and points at her crotch.

"Your dripping all over the floor." He says.

Meredy looks down and blushes. Natsu's seed was dripping out of her nether lips. She pulls the clothes flush against her chest and says.

"Im goin to take a shower, what are you going to do?" Natsu smiles.

"Im going to join you." He says slyly. Meredy blushes and nods walking towards the bath room. Natsu not far behind.

After their bath and another three rounds of mind blowing sex, the pair walk into the kitchen and Natsu began to cook breakfast. It was a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon but niether pinkette cared they just needed their energy back.

Breakfast was relitively quiet aside from the occasional small talk, the two were just happy to finally have that special someone they could always count on.

As breakfast ended Natsu began to wash the dishes while Meredy cleaned the table. Meredy noticed that Natsu was preoccupied by something and had an idea of what it was, she then walked over to Natsu and hugged him.

"I now you now about the statue. We can go pay our respects if you'd like." She says sweetly.

Natsu smiles sadly. "Yeah, its the least I can do." He says.

They share a kiss and set out to the train station, leaving a note on the door telling their location incase someone comes looking for them.

As Natsu and Meredy boarded the train, both had a sad feeling in the hearts.

"Can I lay my head on your lap, it helps with the motion sickness." Natsu asks. Meredy smiles.

"Ofcourse you can." She replies. The next three hours were going to be long.

Arriving at the city of Crocus, the duo walk off the train and head to the center of town after buying a bouque of red roses. They two continue their journey to the towns center in silence. As they reach the center, a giant statue begins to come into view. It was a beautiful sight to see.

A stone sculpted statue of Ultear was in the towns center surrounded by rose bushes and a small pond. Ultear was standing tall a beautiful expression on her face. The statue was very well detailed, she was wearing her old fashion kimono with her time orb in one of her hands extended infront of her while the other hand rested ontop of her busom. A single sentance engraved on the statues pedastal.

**"Ultear The Time Godess. Our Savior. Thank You. For Your Blessing We Pray."**

Ultear was labeled by the church a saint, "The Godess of Time" was her alias. Despite all she had done in her life, she did what she always wanted. She repented. She gave her life to save others, now she could finally rest in peace.

Natsu felt tears well up in his eyes as he placed a hand on the stone engraving.

"Thank you." He said as he placed the bouque of flowers on the pedestal.

Meredy placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled.

"She's in a better place now. She's finally repented for her sins like she always dreamed of. She's completed all of her goals in life." She says quietly.

Natsu too smiles and hugs Meredy tightly.

"We'll live on for her." He whispered. Meredy smiles and pulls back and kisses Natsu. The kiss was short but it was sweet.

"Lets go home." Natsu suggested. Meredy nodded and began to head back to the train staiton. Little did the pinkettes know, a heavenly figure was floating above the clouds smiling at the two.

"Thank you." The figure says in a godly voice before disapearing into the clouds once more.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The two made it back to Magnolia and decided to head to the guild. Natsu spots a shop and gets and idea.

"Hey Meredy im gonna pick something up real quick. Wait at the guild for me okay." He says with his signiture grin.

Meredy smiles and says. "Okay Natsu hurry back" She waves at him seeing him disapear down the road. She sighs and contiues towards the guild.

Once at the guild Meredy dreaded opening those doors. The clothes she was wearing did a good job at covering her marks, but the way she was walking was a dead give away. She took in a deep breath and opened the doors.

When the doors opened she was immedietly grabbed by Mira and Cana and placed on a near by chair and grilled for all of the juicy details from last nights activities. Gray was running around looking for Natsu so he could kick his ass for getting laid before him. Gajeel was laughing his ass off knowing all too well what went on last night. Makorov and Mavis were bleeding heavily from their nose, listening to the whole conversation that the Fairy Tail Females were having. Meredy was forced to show all of her marks and tell in great detail about what Natsu did to her. All of the girls were quite envious of Meredy but brushed it aside, happy that their childhood friend found a woman that he loved. Over all, it was a normal day in Fairy Tail.

After Meredy finished her story she sat down and waited for Natsu to return talking casually to Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and Happy. Another thirty minutes passed and Meredy was growing quite irratated. That is until the doors to the guild flew open revealing Natsu in all of his glory.

He was wearing a standard black tuxedo with a red rose corsage on his jacket. His hair was still the same and in his hand was his scarf folded neatly in a triangle. He smiles and walks over to Meredy.

"Yo!" He greets with a breath taking smile. All of the females blush while Meredy began to glare daggers at the women.

Natsu then yells at the top of his lungs. "Everyone I have an announcement to make listen up!" He then turns to Meredy and began his speech.

"Well Meredy here we are again at the guild were our love blossomed into something beautiful in so little time."

Meredy blushes while all of the Fairy Tail members gaped at Natsu's choice of words.

"I dont know about you, but believe me when I say I cant live without you. I know we've only known eachother for a short amount of time, but in that little amount of time i've grown love stronger for you than any love I could ever form. I love you more than anything in this world, Igneel may be gone but I know he would be proud of who I marked as my mate."

Meredy began to cry as well as some of the other guild members.

"The store I stopped by was a jewlery store and in human standards a ring means that those two people have sworn themselves to one another, but we've already done that in dragon terms."

Natsu then got down on one knee and looked up at Meredy's teary eyes. He un wrapped his scarf and revealed a stunning sight. A golden band with a red ruby in the middle of it with what looked like a diamond dragon with a jade jewel in its eye holding the jewel in its jaws. Engraved on the inside was their names and on the outside "Forever" was engrave in beautiful old english letter.

"Meredy you already have my last name but I want to make it official... Will you marry me?" He says in a hopeful voice.

Meredy was in shock. She never expected this nor did she ever expect Natsu to be so formal about it. She kneeled down next to  
>Natsu and reached a shacky hand out to touch the the ring. As her fingers came into contact with the cool metal she gasped and tackled Natsu into a hug, crying her eyes out.<p>

"Yes yes yes, ofcourse i'll marry you." She screams. Natsu smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

The whole guild erupts in cheers and began to party. Natsu and Meredy got up and Natsu slipped the ring onto her finger. Meredy then was going to give Natsu his scarf back but he simply wrapped it around her neck. Meredy was confused by this.

"Its yours now. It protects against death magic, I never want anything to happen to you so its yours now. Take care of it." Natsu says smiling.

Meredy began to tear up again and hugged Natsu. "Thank you" She says. Natsu smiles and hugs back the party raging in the background.

"I love you." Natsu says.

"I love you too." Meredy says.

The two began to bask in the eachother embrace, both content with the way their lives were turning out. Even though they both have gone through hardships, they've managed to move past them and continue foward. They would forever be thank full for their love born in the sky.

**A/N: Dayum that was long. Well what do you think? Sorry for not updating but my internet has been acting up lately, so this will probably be my last update until I can fix my internet. I have Verison internet and so im going to have to have a talk with them about whats been going on. Luckily I still can write the other chapters of my stories but I just cant upload them. The reason im uploading this story is because its been on my mind for weeks. Well thanks for reading and I hope i'll be able to update Fire&Ice:DoubleEcstacy chapter 2. This was my first lemon so sorry if it wasn't good. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope i'll be seeing you guys real soon. Bye bye!**

**-David115**


End file.
